Afraid To Ask
by BigSister2
Summary: Trowa wants to ask Quatre something simple, but is afraid of how Quatre will react. But no worries Duo has a plan to help. TrowaxQuatre.


Hello I'm back again - This is just another one I popped up with. I would like to thank** Caelum Tsubasa** for being my very first reviewer. So thank you **Caelum Tsubasa** you inspired me. And I would also like to thank **IchikoKitsuneKoumori **and **Atelier Boz** for also reviewing my first fic _The Reason_ Thank you guys, you are awesome.

This story is rated pg-13 for suggestive language and contains male/male pairings so if you don't like that or find it offensive this fic is not for you.

The pairing is 3x4.

* * *

"Dude, you have to tell him soon. Its not healthy to hold it in."

Trowa sighed and ran one of his hands through his chestnut hair. "I know Duo, but…but I'm…"

"You're what? Scared?" Duo laughed. "Come on dude. Quatre is one of the sweetest, likable, compassionate, guys you'll ever meet. I mean, yeah he can kick ass in a gundam, but the war is over now so you shouldn't have to worry about him blowing a fuse or something." Duo leaned back in his chair. "Besides, T-Man it's not like you're asking him for something outrageous. You just want to go back and work for the Preventers, not stay at home like some housewife. That is a simple request if you ask me."

Trowa sighed. "I'm not really **scared** per say…I'm just a little worried. Quatre gave me a place to stay and offered me a life of luxury that hundreds of people would be willing to live. I don't want to seem ungrateful."

Duo laughed again. "Come on dude, you're kidding right?" When Trowa didn't answer Duo sighed and leaned forward. "Look buddy, Quatre loves you. And I'm talking about madly in love with you. As in he'll do anything for you. And I'm talking about anything as in—"

"Alright Duo. I know, I know, I get it." Trowa said as he cracked a smile. "But I still don't know how to go about asking him."

"Don't worry, I gotcha covered. Here's what you need to do."

* * *

Quatre stepped through the door and put his briefcase down. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Lithe long, thin fingers appeared on Quatre's shoulders, tenderly kneading them.

A soft, baritone voice spoke up. "How was your day today?"

A slight breathe escaped Quatre's lips. "Just a little long, but I'm home now."

Trowa stopped his ministrations and removed Quatre's coat.

"Just a little long? You almost worked a 12 hour shift." Quatre shrugged and Trowa continued. "Just don't make a habit of it." Trowa engulfed Quatre in a hug. "Well, I made dinner."

Quatre pulled back, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? I thought we were going to order take out."

"Yeah, but I decided, my love, needed something more than fast food after a long day." Trowa lead Quatre toward the dining room.

"Wow!" Quatre's eyes widened as he entered the dining room lit with candles. "Trowa what's the occasion?"

Quatre searched Trowa's face for an answer, but Trowa just shrugged and replied, "I love you. Do I really need another reason?"

Quatre smiled and brushed his lips across Trowa's. "Thank you Trowa. You're really great, you know that?"

Trowa shrugged slightly. "If you say so."

Quatre followed Trowa to the table where Trowa pulled out his sear for him. Quatre thanked him and Trowa then placed a plate with Chicken Cord on Blue, with a side of fresh stripped green beans and homemade buttered mashed potato. Quatre took a bite and a look of totally bliss crossed his face.

"Trowa you outdid yourself this time. I thought your pasta was the greatest, but this tops it."

Trowa accepted the praise and carried on a light conversation with Quatre while eating.

* * *

After Trowa and Quatre enjoyed their dinner in the dining room, Trowa took Quatre's hand.

"Let's go into the living room before dessert." Quatre followed Trowa's lead and sat next to him on the couch.

"No offense Trowa, but you're acting really weird today. Sweet, caring, concerned." He then added quickly. "Not that you aren't all the time it's just….I don't know. Is there something wrong?"

Trowa sighed and turned to face Quatre on the couch. "Well, there is something I've been meaning to tell you, but I haven't…figured out how to say it."

Quatre gently turned Trowa's face towards his and looked deep into his forest green eyes. "I love you Trowa. You can tell me anything and I mean **anything**. Even….even if it will be hard for me to take. I want you to be able to tell me outright, okay. So please, speak your mind."

Trowa closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I really just want to thank you for everything you've done for me. A place to stay, a home I can be happy in, and you…someone that loves me, regardless of anything stupid I do or say, or the lack of communicating at all, but…."

"But..." Quatre urged on.

Trowa opened his eyes and looked into baby blue ones. "…but I don't want to stay at home anymore. I want to work for the Preventers again. I feel worthless and lazy just sitting in this house all day long." Trowa glanced down when Quatre just continued to stare at him without commenting.

"Is that...all?" Quatre questioned.

Trowa nodded and the next thing he knew, Quatre was on the floor laughing while he remained sitting there with a confused expression.

"Oh Allah. I'm so sorry Trowa," exclaimed Quatre wiping the moisture from his eyes.

"What the hell is so funny!" Trowa glared.

Quatre quickly glomped Trowa, making them both fall back on the couch.

"Quatre could you please tell me what the hell is going on? Are you mad or not?"

Quatre sat up straddling Trowa's waist, smiling. "Trowa you are the silliest man alive."

"Uhh, that doesn't sound like much of a compliment."

Quatre got off of Trowa and forced him to sit up. "Trowa if that is all you had to tell me, then you should have said so long ago."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not, Trowa! I don't care if you want to stay home all day or go to work daily. I just want you to be happy. Why did you get the idea I would be mad?"

Trowa shrugged. "Because you've given me so many things. I didn't want you to think I was ungrateful or anything, you know?"

"Trowa you show me you care enough everyday you're here with me. You don't always have to do something to prove it, because the truth is I'm thankful for you and the things you've done also and I can never truly show my appreciation. Besides what gave you the silly idea of making a big deal out of this anyway, with the dinner and the sweet talk? Its like something Duo would come up with."

"Duo…right…hehe…hehe."

"Did you say something? You started mumbling."

"Hm? No, its nothing."

"Well anyway, I thought you were going to tell me something terrible. You really scared me."

Trowa embraced Quatre. "I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to frighten you. I guess I was just a little anxious about what you would say."

Quatre smiled. "Well it's settled then. You can go back to work as soon as possible. Though I must say I will miss those full body massages and intriguing conservations when I get home."

Trowa laughed, his mind now free from worry. "Don't worry, there's still the weekend."

"Yeah, I guess, but I have to wait soooo long for that to come. Plus you'll be too tired to have 'fun' after your hard work at the Preventers."

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Too tired! You work harder then I would and you're always ready for a romp in the sack."

"That's because I have more stamina than you Trowa."

"Ah really?" Trowa pounced on Quatre and with their lips barely touching, murmured. "How about you show me what you got then."

"I don't think you can handle it."

"Try me."

Quatre smirked and proceeded to drag Trowa into the room to show him what he could do.


End file.
